


Apocalypse

by GingerSnapple2143



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character Death(s), Suicide Notes, Violence, bad at tags, more tags will be added, this does get a slight bit dark, trigger warnings maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnapple2143/pseuds/GingerSnapple2143
Summary: So zombies are real. Avery has been through the apocalypse for two years already and she's managed to find three people that she trusts (And possibly might have feelings for *Wink* *Wink*) but things are not smooth sailing in this apocalypse.





	1. A New Home?

        The world fell apart on December fifteen of the year two-thousand sixteen. That was only two years ago, but the world will never be the same, nor will those that are left behind. My eyes shifted around my group, an Irishman, Jack, with brownish-gray hair, once that hair vibrant green. Beside him was a Korean-German guy, Mark, that had black hair, back when the world was whole, his hair was a bright red. They had been friends long before this apocalypse began, and they were lucky enough to have been in the same place when the world went to shit. Over by the tents was a female with short cropped hair, she was very quiet, not speaking unless spoken to, but she was also very hotheaded and wouldn’t take any orders from anyone, how she has lasted this long I’ll never understand. “Avery.” My attention came back to the Irishman. “We might need te go scavenging soon don’t cha think? We be running low on food.” I nodded and grabbed my hunting knife. Jack stood up with me and so did Mark.  
        “We can’t all go, someone needs to stay with Marie.” I said, ignoring the small noise coming from the girl by the tents.  
        “I’m not a child Avery. I can handle myself.” She protested.  
        “And if a horde comes this way? What if there are too many for you to take on by yourself? I don’t want to lose anyone else due to their foolish cockiness.” I felt my mask slip at the memories I tried to force back to the deepest part of my mind. “I will not have any more blood spilled nor will I argue over this. Come on Jack. Mark stay here with Marie. End of discussion.” I growled and stalked off into the nearby woods. Carefully listening for any signs of danger, I continued, not even knowing if Jack was following or not.  
        After some number of minutes, I don’t know how many to be exactly, it felt like time was starting to become a distant memory of a civilization that was slowly dying, like a fire with no oxygen. I realized I was completely alone, I didn’t even know which way I had come from anymore. Panic tried to crawl through my veins but I refused to let it. I took a deep breath, walking forward, I had to find something distinct, something to help me get some form of direction. I heard rustling come from behind me, my hand gripped my knife. A groaning noise accompanied it, so my defenses kicked into high gear. I started to climb a nearby tree when something grabbed my foot and slammed me to the ground. The scream that came from me was enough to alert any horde within a mile of here. Damn it Avery, how could I be so stupid! Shit! I fought to get free of the rotting corpse trying to rip my flesh apart. My knife had slipped out of my hands so no telling where that was now. The groaning corpse on top of my gurgled as it tried to gnaw at me.  
        A sickening crunch came from somewhere above me and the dead weight on me literally became dead weight. I rolled it off me and Jack’s face appeared as hands helped me up. “Avery, I was so worried, I heard ye scream and…I thought I’d be…” I hugged him, cutting off his freaked-out rant.  
        “I’m fine, thank you Jack…” I managed to keep myself from shaking at the thought that I could have died. He hugged me back, like he was afraid I’d disappear if he let go, but the sound of more coming this way forced us to realize we needed to get out of here. We went north some until we reached a small house, slowly making our way inside we listened for any signs of life. “Yes!” I whispered, the pantry still had canned foods in it. I filled my backpack with as much as I could, even getting Jack’s attention to my find. Once our packs were full, we made our way back to our camp.  
        Mark and Marie were waiting for us when we returned, after we ate some, we told them about the small house. “We should see if it’s secure, I mean, it would be nice you know, to have an actual roof over our heads, not just some tent.” I concluded. Jack seemed to understand what I was getting at but Marie seemed against it.  
        “No, it’s too dangerous. We don’t even know if someone already lives there, what if we just stole someone’s last amount of food?” She snapped.  
        “Then oh well, you’ve eaten some of it so you aren’t better than the rest of it.” We got in each other’s faces. “Besides Marie, it wouldn’t be the first time I’d kill someone just to protect my group.” I snarled back at her. The weight of my words affected her because she took a step back. “So, I assume it is agreed? We can try and see if it’s safe for us to stay there a little while.” Mark seemed to be a little wary but overall agreed it would be good to at least see.  
        So with that, we packed everything up, without the help of Marie as she just glared at me. We all trekked back to that small house and did a perimeter sweep. “Looks safe from the outside.” Jack finally said. Mark nodded in agreement. Once we unloaded everything inside, I noticed a set of stairs that neither Jack nor I saw last time we were here. I nodded up at Mark and he nodded back. I slowly stalked upstairs, Mark would only come up if I got into some sort of danger. I had a knot in my stomach as I opened the first door. The room was completely empty, not even a piece of furniture in it. Just a box that houses an unbuilt crib. My heart lurched as I thought about who lived here before all this happened. The next room was empty but it had all the furniture for a bedroom.  
        The next two rooms were also empty bedrooms. I was down to the last room, and the noise I heard inside was not a good sign. Slowly I creaked the door open, the sight in front of me almost brought me to tears as I let out a gasp. A female zombie, hanging by its neck, her belly was ripped open, and laying on the ground was a tiny, almost fully formed baby zombie. It made pathetic noises but it couldn’t move, this woman was probably close to having the kid, but she…she took the easy way out. I let out a sobbing noise as I fully realized what I was seeing.  
        I rushed back down the stairs, tears in my eyes. Jack was the first one I saw so I rushed to him. I buried my face in his chest, crying at the image of this girl, back before she turned, her belly swollen and a smile on her face probably. Mark rushed to us, asking me what was wrong. “Up-upstairs…she…baby…turned…I can’t do it!” I cried. Jack pulled me to the couch and sat me down. He whispered for me to breathe. Mark walked upstairs and I heard him curse as he saw what I was talking about. I managed to even my breathing. I had to do it. I got out of Jack’s grip, going upstairs to where Mark was. “Mark, I should do it…It’s not the first time I’ve had to cut a zombie down…and end it for good.” Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my knife and threw it at the rope, cutting the corpse down and quickly jabbing a screwdriver into the back of the woman’s head. The noises from the zombified baby were enough to make me want to hurl, I didn’t even know a baby could become a zombie.  
        Closing my eyes, I brought my foot up and brought it down on the soft head of the poor thing. A sob crawled its way up my throat, escaping as I took a step away from the bodies. Mark was waiting for me, his arms instantly around me. “I don’t even know the girl but…Mark, I need a minute alone.” I muttered and sulked away to an empty bedroom.  
        “I’ll take care of this with Jack…” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. I curled up on the bed in the room, my knees against my chest. I didn’t even hear Marie walk in until she sat on the bed beside me.  
        “I’m sorry you had to do that Avery.” She whispered. “I can’t imagine what the girl was thinking at the time, I feel bad for her though and hope she found peace.” I didn’t respond. “You want to be alone, don’t you?” I sat, staring at the window in front of me, not even listening to her. She got up and left me alone.  
At some point, day became night and we found out the place still had running water and even electricity, but we didn’t use the electricity as to not attract the dead. I stayed up in that bedroom for a long time before finally forcing myself back to where the group was downstairs, but not before walking back into that other room. The bodies were gone, even the blood was cleaned up, or at least attempted to, but the wood had soaked some of it up. Looking around the room more fully I noticed a folded piece of paper. Her suicide note? I thought as I picked it up. A picture fell out of it, it was the girl with a man, they looked happy. I focused on the note.

To whoever finds me (if anyone does),  
        I’m sorry for what you find but…I lost him. I lost my Joey and I couldn’t have this kid without him. He was my rock, the only thing keeping me going. I feel like I need to tell my story, instead of just being some pregnant dead girl when you find me. I’m Harley Connors, I’m 26 and Joey was my best friend and love of my life. We got split up when this whole shit happened but last year we found one another. He was bit, a month ago, he never told me, he just disappeared and left me a note saying he wasn’t going to let me deal with killing him. I don’t know how far he got, but I know he is gone for good and I can’t cope anymore with that thought. This baby happening was a complete mistake, though I would have loved it just the same. I doubted I could raise it alone in this world anyways. But today, I felt empty, I think the baby died or is close to dying inside me and I’m scared. I know either way this baby will kill me so this is my way of ending things on my terms, not by letting something tear me apart from the inside out. Just know that I’m so grateful that you’ve ended my suffering…and I hope my baby and Joey would have accepted my decisions, guess I’ll find out soon.  
Goodbye world,  
Harley

  
        I let out another chocked sob at her words. I folded the note and put it and the picture in my pocket. It’s okay now Harley, I hope Joey and the baby are with you now and that you are happy. I thought. Walking downstairs Jack was the first to my side. “I’m fine…I just needed some time you know?” He nodded and crushed me into a hug. Mark and Marie had bowls of beans in front of them, I realized they had heated up two cans of beans. I grabbed a bowl and took a bite, savoring the fact we had food again. I collapsed on the couch, the fact we had a couch was amazing as well. And each of us had our own beds.  
        “So, who is going to sleep where?” I heard Marie ask. I hadn’t even thought about that.  
        “I will not sleep in that girl’s room.” I voiced up. I would never be able to sleep in there. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump, but it was just Jack. Mark piped in that he could move the bed from that room to the other empty one so none of us would be in there, but Marie said she could handle sleeping in there. I was in the room next to it, Jack across from me, and Mark beside him. Once that was decided, after checking that doors were locked and blocked, and windows were either boarded up and/or blocked on the first floor, we all went to our respective rooms. I lay on the bed and just stare at the ceiling. The note and picture still in my pocket burned a hole in it. I pulled them out and relooked at them.

        A soft rapping on my door jolted me to the sitting position. Jack was on the other side, when I opened it, I knew he was worried about me. This was the first time he had ever seen a kill affect me so much. “Do ye mind if I stay with ye tonight…I’m on edge and-” I pulled him into the room gently, closing the door quietly. I took off my jacket, shirt, and pants, seeing as I couldn’t sleep in them. Jack made a chocking noise.  
        “What’s wrong Jack? Afraid of me or something?” I tried to joke, but my voice sounded wrong. He let out a soft chuckle as he stripped to his boxers, the sight almost made my mouth water. His body definitely belonged on my ‘places to visit before I die’ list. He climbed into my bed and it was almost natural for his arm to come around me and pull me close. My head on his chest, his arms around me, it felt like I belonged here.  
        “I know I should be ‘fraid of ye, but I’m not.” His voice was a mere whisper, I barely even heard it but it still was enough to a shiver down my spine. I fell asleep listening to his even breathing and a strong heartbeat.


	2. Catch and Release, But Not In One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little rough for the group.

The next morning it was weird not feeling the panic of worrying about my group. I knew we were all safe and that was a new concept to me. Jack was still in my bed, we had moved slightly in our sleep, my leg was over his hip, his arm still around me, I could actually see his sleeping face now. It was one of those sights you wanted to take a picture of, before it was gone forever. He looked at peace and like the world was still normal. The sunlight was shining through my window must have woken him up.   
To watch his eyes flutter open, it was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever witnessed in my twenty-eight years. “Hey.” I whispered. He muttered a response before pulling me closer, hiding his face in my shoulder. “We have to get up and do a perimeter sweep.” I said while untangling us. The groan he let out was almost sexual, I wanted nothing more than to jump his bones but, zombie apocalypse was not the best time to do so. I put my clothes back on and made my way downstairs. Everything looked intact. I moved a bookshelf from a door and slowly creeped out. The woods around us were quiet. I probably should have waited for jack but I feared I’d end up doing something stupid.   
My thoughts consumed me to the point I didn’t even hear the person creeping up behind me until an arm was around my waist, my knife falling from my hand near a tree, some tape over my mouth prevented me from screaming, and I was slung over a shoulder. It all happened so fast it took a second for my mind to catch up, I struggled with all my might but the person was way too strong, and the way they were holding me I didn’t have mobility of my arms enough to really get free. The last thing I saw was the ground as I was slammed against a tree.  
~Jack’s POV~  
I walked downstairs to try and find Avery. She had left the room so fast I hadn’t had a chance to stop her. I found the door she had unblocked to look around the perimeter so I went out it, closing it behind me. I had left the other two a note in case something happened to us, currently, it was just the best thing to do. I swept the entire perimeter of the house but I didn’t see Avery. Something told me that something had happened to her but I brushed it off. Once I came back inside Mark and Marie were up and downstairs. “Have either of ye see Avery? We were supposed to do a perimeter sweep together but, I can’t find her anywhere.” Mark shook his head as did Marie. “Should we check the surrounding area? I think we would of heard if a zombie had gotten ta her, that girl would not of gone down quietly.” They both nodded. Suddenly the thought of her dead had my heart hammering in my chest. I wouldn’t know what to do if she was gone.  
“Jack, we will find her, she probably went to go explore of something.” I nodded, not believing a word Marie said. We all walked outside quietly and quickly, we had found a key to the door so we locked it. We walked around the perimeter again, seeing it I missed anything. A glint on the forest ground made my blood run cold.  
“It’s her knife guys, something bad happened and I’ll kill te bastard that hurts her.” I snarled. Mark put a hand on my shoulder but I knocked it off. “No Mark, she wouldn’t leave her knife, something bad has happened and by Jesus I will kill the thing that’s taken her from us.” The fury in me was growing by the second.   
“Think with your head will you Jack? And I mean the one on your shoulder. If you go guns blazing into whatever danger has her, you might get her killed in the process. We have to find her, but we have to be smart about it.” Mark tried to talk some reason into me, and it was working. I managed to stop being red long enough for Mark and Marie to come up with a plan.   
~Avery’s POV~  
My body felt stiff when I came to, I suddenly remembered my abduction and panicked, fighting against my restraints. “Cut it out prisoner!” A male voice rang out. I looked around, my eyes catching the voice’s owner. A big Hispanic man with tattoos all over his arms and neck. “I’m going to undo your restraints, if you attack I will knock you out, permanently. You understand me?” The finality in his words had me reeling. I nodded and he cut away my wrist and ankle ropes. “Stand up, I tried to make sure not to damage you when I knocked you out but who knows.” I almost laughed at the false care he had for me. Standing, my legs felt like Jello.  
“Dude, the only thing wrong with me is a lot of anger and panic so you did a good job at not breaking me fucking arm. Now would you be so kind as to tell me where the fuck I am before I gut you like a fish with your own knife big boy?” I smiled sweetly and stood proudly. He let out a laugh at my threat. A hand met my cheek and I almost tumbled back to the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth but I held my tongue.  
“You are gonna fit in nicely here Chica. Welcome to Paradise City.” You’ve got to be fucking with me. Am I in a damn Guns and Roses song? I want to get back to my people. I want Jack.  
“Is the grass green and the girls pretty? Give me a fucking break and let me leave. I’ve got people I’m very worried about.” I snarled. He let out a dark chuckle at my sarcasm.   
“Watch your mouth. You aren’t going anywhere Chica. Boss wants to see you, if you aren’t polite, you’ll get a bullet to the head, and you are too pretty to be such a waste. Now move.” Seeing as I had no other choice, I followed his instructions.   
The boss was a creepy looking guy. He had a scar across one of his cheeks and he definitely threw off the ‘I’ve killed for fun’ vibe. I couldn’t stop my mouth before I spouted out. “Look Axl Rose, feeling a little lied to, I haven’t seen a single blade of green grass or any girls that are pretty, though to be fair, you don’t have a lot of mirrors around so I can forgive that one.” Fucking hell Avery, am I trying to get myself killed? He let out a chuckle.   
“My apologies, but you don’t have room to be such a sarcastic bitch.” His voice was very charismatic. Made me think of a politician trying to convince people he didn’t just get caught doing something very illegal. The butt of a rifle met my stomach, I coughed as air escaped my lungs and I doubled over. All I knew was I was in so much trouble.  
~Jack’s POV~  
It had been a week since Avery disappeared, I wanted to leave and go looking, but of course mark pointed out she would try and find her way back here so waiting here was the best option. We didn’t even know where to look for her. Suddenly noise came from one of the doors we had blocked up. Marie snuck over and looked out a window, she gasped and started moving the barricade. “It’s Avery!” She exclaimed and we both jumped up to help her. The door opened and Avery collapsed onto the steps, blood pouring from a wound on her shoulder. No. I thought as I picked her up and set her on the bar in the kitchen. I managed to get her shirt off her, Mark cleaned the blood around the wound and we realized she had been shot in the shoulder, the bullet had gone clean through her. “Fuck. Avery? Wake up! Don’t pass out on us now.”   
“I’ll be fine guys…I’m just, really tired.” Her voice was soft. Marie had managed to put the barricade back up and was now grabbing the medical kit in the bathroom.   
I held one of her hands, “Avery? Ye’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to ye now. Promise.” I growled, my hold on her hand tightening slightly. She just made a humming noise in response.   
“We need to sit her up so I can sew up the other side.” I carefully held her up as Marie did her work. Every now and the Avery would flinch. It was then I noticed a bruise on her cheek and across her ribs and stomach. Shite what happened to her the past two days?   
“Take her up ta a bed and keep an eye on her Marie…I need ta talk with Mark.” I said, he must have seen the bruises too.   
“Jack, she’s safe now, we have to be thankful for that. Whoever took her may of beaten the shit out of her and shot her, but…we could of lost her. Once she is healed we can think of revenge but now, we need to focus on the girl upstairs that needs to recover and we can’t go on some suicide mission and leave her unprotected.” I hate when Mark was right, so instead of responding, I turned around and went upstairs to her room. Marie had just gotten her under her covers when I walked in.   
“I’ll take it from here.” I murmured. She nodded and left the room. Avery looked over at me with half lidded eyes. “It’s great ta see ye Ave.” I whispered and slide onto the bed next to her. She flinched away but seemed to force herself to relax. “What’s wrong?”  
“J…Jack.” She cried and managed to get herself to a sitting position. “I…please don’t leave me. Please.” She sobbed. I carefully pulled her to my side and stroked her hair.  
“I’d never leave ye Ave. I promise.” I knew it was a big thing to say but she needed me and damn it I hated seeing her so hurt. This wasn’t the first time she’s been badly injured. Thinking back to that time really made me appreciate the fact I had her still, she was was the only thing besides Mark holding me together. I held her close as she slipped into restless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time really publishing this kinda work, any tips or comments is greatly appreciated! <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed so far!<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time really publishing this kinda work, any tips or comments is greatly appreciated! <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed so far!<3 <3 <3


End file.
